


Sometimes the Knight Rescues The Princess

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon AU - Characters Who Died Lived, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Four times Arthur Dayne rescued Elia Martell, and one time he didn't.Five different ways their stories could have gone.





	Sometimes the Knight Rescues The Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumkin_snark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/gifts).



> Timelines and distances have been fudged for story purposes.

Not all stories end with happily ever after.

 

Sometimes the noble knights are killed. Sometimes the princesses are not rescued. Sometimes children die terribly, and their parents as well. Sometimes battles are lost and sometimes wars do not have their expected outcome. Sometimes the heroes turn out to be the villains.

 

Sometimes, though, the knight rescues the princess. Sometimes it changes everything. Sometimes it only means they survive, but… sometimes that's enough.

 

                                                                                                    

 

* * *

1.

Arthur does not care for Lys at all. The city is lovely, it's true, but the loveliness covers up the filth — the slaves are everywhere, from the pleasure houses to the ports, and their lot in life is nothing but suffering. It's not a place for Queen and her children.

 

But it was where the ship was going, and it was the only ship he could find leaving King's Landing in all the madness. 

 

They have a tiny house in Lys, and Elia and the children stay there during the day, while Arthur prowls the city, haunting the taverns and the merchants' shops, working for their meals down at the docks, all while listening to stories of what had happened in Westeros, what became of King's Landing.

~~

 

They won't stay in Lys forever, Elia declares. The news from Westeros tells them that everyone believes Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon died in the destruction of King's Landing, along with Ser Arthur Dayne. No one knows they escaped. No one knows they're alive and well in Lys.

 

They hear that Queen Rhaella died at Dragonstone, but Viserys and newborn Daenerys survived, and escaped with Ser Willem Darry to Essos. There's rumors that they're in Braavos, and that's where Elia wants to go, to meet them and to take them in.

 

Arthur's not sure about that — they need to stay hidden, stay safe. Joining with Viserys and Daenerys will just rouse suspicion, and let the world know that more Targaryens survived.

 

But Elia is insistent. Viserys and Daenerys are family, and they need to be together.

 

~~

 

They were barely out of the harbor when the explosions started, and Arthur stood on the deck, frozen in horror, as the city was engulfed in flames.

 

Elia and the children were in the tiny cabin he had booked — all the money he had gone to get passage on this last ship to leave the city. And it was was worth it, to know he had not failed, that he had kept Elia and Rhaenys and Aegon safe.

 

He thanks all the gods that he arrived in King's Landing in time to spirit them away, and it was only because the gods and luck were on his side that day. As the Lannister army overran the city, as Aerys ranted and shouted orders from the Iron Throne, Arthur and Elia ran through the secret passages in the Red Keep, each with a child clutched in their arms. The ship was waiting for them in the harbor, the captain impatient but his promise kept, and it wasn't until they were safely onboard and Elia and the children in the cabin, that Arthur understood the magnitude of what he'd done.

 

He'd stolen Princess Elia Martell. 

 

But when the explosions started, Arthur realized the truth: he'd saved Elia. Saved her and children, but left the rest of city to suffer and die. 

 

It haunts him, even now, weeks later, in their tiny house in Lys. He wakes up in the night from wild dreams of explosions, hearing Aerys' rants turn into screams. But Elia is beside him in the bed, and she wraps her arms around him, and calms him, and whatever Arthur's done, it's worth it. It's worth it to have her safe and alive and by his side.

* * *

                                                                                                    

 

2.

 

Ned Stark arrives with a sword and a babe.

 

They are both Rhaegar’s.

 

Arthur recognizes them, and he knows Elia does too, from the way her hands tighten on the Iron Throne as she gazes down down at Ned Stark.

 

She sits the Iron Throne as Queen Regent these days, waiting for the return of her husband, the new King. 

 

King’s Landing is in turmoil — no king, no hand of the king, the city watch trying to curtail riots among the smallfolk — and now here is Lord Stark, with the King's sword, and the King's child, but there is no king.

 

Queen Elia commands him to explain himself, and Stark does, but in very few words.

 

"Prince Rhaegar and my sister are both dead. As are all others who entered the Tower of Joy, except for myself and one of my men. And…" He glances down at the babe tucked in his arm. "And their son."

 

A small frown appears on Elia's face at those words, but otherwise, she has no reaction, except to turn to look at Arthur, a question in her eyes.

 

It's not much of an explanation, Arthur thinks. But what else could the man say? They don't need to hear his words to put the pieces together — Rhaegar left Robert Baratheon dead upon the Trident, and instead of returning to King's Landing, hastened to the Tower of Joy, and Ned Stark did the same in search of his sister. Arthur knows the Kingsguard at the Tower would not have let Stark enter without a fight, and that fact that only Stark and one of his men walked away from the cursed place tells them all they need to know.

 

The King is dead. Most likely by Ned Stark's hand. And he bears the King's bastard with him. His face is weary, clouded with exhaustion and dust from the long travels. He speaks plainly, and what he tells them is the truth, despite all the missing parts of the story.

 

Elia crooks a finger at Arthur, and he leans in, to hear her whispered words. "He killed Rhaegar."

 

"I believe so, your grace."

 

"I should have him killed," she says, so softly he can barely hear it. "Him and the babe. Put an end to this madness once and for all."

 

Truly, it would be the only justice for a kingslayer, the penalty of death. But... Arthur glances at Stark, who waits patiently while the Queen and her kingsguard confer.

 

"But you don't think I should?" Elia asks, obviously sensing Arthur's hesitation.

 

"It would put an end to it," he agrees. An end to all of it, especially Rhaegar's obsession with the prophecy, if both Stark and the child were to die.

 

"But?"

 

Arthur takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes on her face. She is his queen, but she is also his oldest friend and his love, and now it's his turn to speak the truth, in plain words. "But if it were Ashara, if it were you… I would have done the same, your grace. And… Elia, despite what Rhaegar has done, despite what Stark has done, the child is innocent. And his blood will be on your hands."

 

Elia closes her eyes at his words, and for a moment Arthur is afraid he's gone too far, said too much. But when she opens her eyes, he can see the gratitude in them. "Thank you, Ser Arthur, for your good and wise council." 

 

She turns away from him and back to Ned Stark, studying him for a long while. Stark stands tall, his eyes never leaving the queen. There is no defiance in his stance that Arthur can see, only resignation. Whatever Elia declares his fate to be, Ned Stark will accept it.

 

"Thank you, Lord Stark, for returning King Rhaegar's sword to us. It will be kept for our son, King Aegon, when he is old enough."

 

Stark nods, but remains silent. He waits patiently to hear what his sentence will be.

 

Elia takes a deep breath, and Arthur can see her steel herself before she speaks. "You, Lord Stark, I pardon of all crimes against the crown. You will take the babe and return to the North, and resume your place as Lord of Winterfell. The child, when he is old enough, I sentence to life in the Night's Watch. Until that day he is to remain in your care, and you are charged with keeping him safe from harm and from those who would use him with ill intent."

 

This is unexpected, both by Arthur and by Ned Stark, who stares at the queen in confusion. "Your grace?"

 

"Do you understand what I mean, Lord Stark? You are to protect this child and raise him to respect the King." Elia's voice is stern and grave, and Arthur knows her meaning as well as Ned Stark does. By all rights, she should keep the child here in the Red Keep, acknowledging him as her late husband's bastard, and keeping him under strict watch at all times. But maybe Stark's grief for his sister has touched Elia, has given her this idea of letting him raise the boy.

 

"I understand, your grace." The man's voice is hushed and the surprise is still clear on his face.

 

"And this is agreeable to you, I believe? That you will remain loyal to the crown and to to King Aegon, and myself as Queen Regent, and continue as Warden of the North?"

 

"Yes, your grace." And with those words, Stark kneels before her. "You have my word, as Lord of Winterfell."

 

"Very well. You can rise, Lord Stark." Elia offers the man a small smile. "I believe our families have suffered enough. Let it end today."

 

Arthur thinks he's never loved her more than he has in this moment, watching her turn what could have been tragedy into mercy.

  

* * *

                                                                                                  

3.

 

There are some days that Arthur regrets not riding out with Rhaegar when the Prince had asked him to.

 

—the days when the King feeds another man to the flames

 

—the days when the Queen screams behind closed doors

 

—the days when young Jaime Lannister looks at him with a silent plea in his eyes

 

Those are the days he most wishes he had done everything he could to get out of this cursed place, this dreadful city.

 

But when Princess Elia and the children arrive from Dragonstone, at the King’s command, the reason he stayed is made clear. He may not be able to save everyone, to his everlasting regret. But he will save Elia Martell.

 

~~

 

She takes him to her bed easily enough, despite his protests, which they both know are only words he mouths, with no real meaning behind them.

 

Especially as he’s in bed with her at the time.

 

“I care nothing for your Kingsguard vows, Arthur,” she tells him, fire in her eyes, as she pulls him back down against the pillows. He marvels once again that anyone could think Princess Elia weak, but he supposes very few see her the way he does. “Does my husband care about honor, his own or mine? Does he even care about the honor of Lyanna Stark?” Before he can even answer, she goes on. “No, he does not. All he cares about is his prophecy and his third child, and there’s no thought for anything else but that.”

 

Arthur wants to protest — Rhaegar is his prince, but he was also his friend, and Arthur loved him once, just as Elia had. 

 

But that love is gone now, gone when Rhaegar rode off to find Lyanna Stark, leaving Arthur’s protests behind like dust on the Kingsroad. Leaving Elia and the children to be held here in King’s Landing, hostages to the whims of his mad father. Leaving all the consequences for others — Rickard and Brandon Stark dead, the Seven Kingdoms prepared for war, and the King’s paranoia growing daily.

 

All of his protests die on his tongue when he thinks of all Rhaegar has done. His only response to Elia is to press his lips against hers, and kiss her fiercely, until they’re both breathless and Rhaegar is the farthest thing from their minds.

 

~~

 

Aerys is feeding men to the flames almost daily now. Rhaegar has come and gone from King’s Landing, riding off with an army behind him, to meet Lords Arryn, Stark, and Baratheon in battle. 

 

Robert’s Rebellion is what the smallfolk call it. Arthur overhears gossip as he patrols the Red Keep, from servants and courtiers — Robert Baratheon will have his revenge on Prince Rhaegar, for kidnapping and raping Lyanna Stark.

 

Arthur’s also heard the reports that come to the King — support for the rebellion is growing. And Tywin Lannister has yet to answer any of the messages sent daily to Casterly Rock.

 

Unrest grows throughout the country, and unrest grows in the city, and unrest grows in the Red Keep. Jaime Lannister comes to Arthur daily, seeking guidance, but Arthur has none to give. These are strange, sinister times they’re living in. They can’t keep the Queen safe, they can’t keep the country safe, they can’t keep anyone safe except themselves.

 

Arthur even doubts that last one sometimes.

 

But even as he forgets his vows every night in Elia’s bed, there’s one he won’t forget. He will keep her safe.

 

~~

 

In the end, he does that by breaking every vow he ever swore. 

 

In the end, he sends Jaime Lannister to safeguard Elia and the children, and he draws his sword and kills first the pyromancer and then the king.

 

While Arthur was busy with his own plans, convincing the King to send the Queen, the Princess, and the children to Dragonstone for safety, and only half-succeeding with that as Elia and Rhaenys and Aegon remained in the Red Keep, hostages in everything but name, while Queen Rhaella sailed off to Dragonstone with Prince Viserys and the babe growing in her belly — Aerys had been making plans of his own with Rossart the pyromancer.

 

It was Jaime who came to him in a panic, to tell him of the King’s intent, news of the deaths Prince Rhaegar and Robert Baratheon reached the capital, as Tywin Lannister finally rode to King’s Landing. 

 

Arthur knows what he’s done today will haunt him for the rest of his life. 

 

_Kingslayer._

 

But Elia is safe. The children are safe. Jaime lives as well, and Arthur has done what he needed to do, the only thing he could do. He will live the rest of his life as Kingslayer, but it is a title he will bear with pride.

* * *

                                                                                                    

4.

Arthur's ship is swift, the sea calm and the skies clear, and he arrives at Dragonstone on a brilliantly sunny day. The island usually cloaks itself with an air of gloom, with the great castle looming over inch of it, but when the light sparkles off the sea and hits the dark rocks, he could almost say it's welcoming.

 

The day of his arrival, he is greeted by the Elia’s few ladies and guards courteously. Dragonstone is a desolate place, and though the seat of the crown prince and his family, it is far from the court life of King’s Landing, far from their homes and families. People in the castle are always eager to hear news from home, and that fact that their bearer is Ser Arthur Dayne, Knight of the Kingsguard and Sword of the Morning just adds to the shine. They are all most happy at his appearance on the island.

 

Elia, Arthur thinks, will not be so happy. He knows the news he brings to the Princess will not be wanted. 

 

But she doesn’t come to greet him — she is resting, Lady Averie tells him. The Princess received a raven from King’s Landing this morning, and she has been resting in her chambers ever since.

 

Perhaps his news will not entirely be a surprise.

 

The day passes — Arthur has time to speak to the Dragonstone guards about the state of security on the island, to check on the Princess Rhaenys and her baby brother, and to walk back down to the harbor and speak again of plans to the captain of his ship, a good and true salty Dornishman. At supper, he is feasted by the ladies and the staff, and Elia still makes no appearance. 

 

Finally, he excuses himself from the feast, and goes in search of the Princess’ chambers. Lady Averie escorts him inside, and he finds Elia seated in front of the window. In her hand is clutched a piece of parchment — surely the message she received earlier. When she turns to him, her face is pale and grave, and her eyes dark — with sorrow? With fear? Arthur cannot tell.

 

But her smile when their eyes meet takes his breath away. As it always has. 

 

When he asks to speak to her alone, she dismisses Lady Averie and her maids, and Arthur waits until the door closes and their footsteps fade before he finally speaks his news to the Princess.

 

What he tells her breaks her heart.

 

Arthur has known her a long time, knows what her face looks like, when she is hurt, when her pain overwhelms her. And he longs to take her in his arms, to offer her comfort and his love, like he has wanted to do since he was 15 years old, when they both realized that Elia would never be his wife.

 

“It’s not about me, you know,” Elia says, wiping tears from her eyes. “It’s about the children, my children. What will happen to them now, that Rhaegar has made his plans to fulfill his mad prophecy?”

 

“I think they’ll be quite safe, Princess. Rhaegar spoke again and again of needing —”

 

“— a third, I know.” Elia’s laugh is bitter. “And I cannot give him a third child, so he goes in search of one who will. His queen of love and beauty, who is nothing but a child herself.”

 

Arthur had said much the same to Rhaegar on that topic, and all his words were ignored. “He says she loves him, Princess.”

 

“More fool her then!” Elia rises from her chair and begins to pace the room, running one hand through her long dark hair, while the other clenches into a fist. 

 

Princess Elia was been spoken of as frail and weak for so long, by Rhaegar and the others in court at King’s Landing, that their words seem to have become a truth of their own. But Arthur knows she’s nothing of the sort, and one just has to see her determined, or in a high temper like this one, to know the truth. Her body may be delicate, she may be prone to illness, but her mind is sharp, and her spirit is strong. “Princess…”

 

“More fool me really.” Her voice is low and filled with regret as she continues to pace. “And what will become of me, now that Rhaegar has decided on a new queen? Am I to be put aside? Or will I be made to welcome his mistress here?”

 

“He spoke of … perhaps taking her as a second wife.”

 

Arthur regrets his words when Elia stops short and stares at him in horror. “He thinks he can do such a thing? Has he gone mad, like his father?”

 

It’s what Arthur thinks, but he can’t bring himself to speak the words. He just nods slowly, never taking his eyes from Elia’s face.

 

A long silence falls between them, and so many words spring to Arthur’s lips, but he bites them all back. He has things he must say, but he can wait, until she’s ready to hear them. He’s waited what seems like a lifetime — he can wait a little longer.

 

She shakes her head and finally asks him the question he’s been waiting for. “And you, Arthur? What are you doing here on Dragonstone? Has Rhaegar sent you to keep me and the children under guard?” Her voice is bitter, and she doesn’t meet his eyes.

 

“That is why I convinced him to send me. But Elia…” He reaches for her hand, taking it in his.

 

She stares at him and he can see her surprise at his familiarity, but she doesn’t pull away or reprimand him. “Yes?”

 

“That’s not why I came.”

 

“Why are you here then?”

 

“To protect you. To save you.”

 

“Do you not think I’m safe here on Dragonstone? What could hurt me here?” She hasn’t pull her hand away, and now she twines her fingers through his. Her voice is soft, and even though she is still upset, she favors him with a gentle smile. “My good Ser Arthur, always wanting to protect everyone.”

 

Arthur returns her smile, imagining she’s thinking back to their childhood, to their games of imperiled princesses and brave knights as the memories flood his own mind. But his voice is grave when he speaks. “You are safe here — for now. But what Rhaegar’s doing… no good will come of it. I fear his path will lead us to war. And King Aerys… his treatment of his lords…”

 

There’s no need to describe the King’s state, nor the state of Westeros itself, to Elia — she knows her good father as well as anyone, and even here on Dragonstone, he’s sure she hears word of what is going on back on the mainland. “Oh no… surely not war.” But he hears the fear in her voice, even as she denies his words. “So you fear there will be conflict on Dragonstone? And you’re here to protect me.”

 

Arthur shakes his head. “No. I’m here to take you home.”

 

“Home? You think I’ll be safer in King’s Landing if war breaks out?”

 

“Not King’s Landing. Dorne.”

 

Her eyes widen and for the first time in this conversation, she seems truly surprised. “To Dorne? You can’t just steal me off to Dorne, Arthur. That would be treason.”

 

“Yes.” He sighs. He knows the consequences of this act. He’s known what would happen since the moment he made the decision. He looks down at their joined hands, her skin so soft and warm pressed against his, and if he had any doubts, just the sight and feel is enough to dispel them forever. He must keep her safe. He has no choice in this — he must follow his head, and his heart. “If war comes… if something happens…Elia, he’ll sacrifice you. He only cares about keeping the children safe. I can’t… I can’t let that happen.”

 

She squeezes his hand, and he glances back up at her. “Arthur…” Her voice is soft and her eyes are softer. “How do you think this will be any better? Taking me to Dorne will raise a war just as sure as what Rhaegar is doing.”

 

Arthur flushes. She’s right and he knows it. But he doesn’t care. “But you — and the children — you’ll be safe. You’ll be in Dorne, where you can be protected. That’s all that matters.”

 

Elia smiles sadly at him and he’s prepared for her arguments. He’s spent the whole voyage here preparing himself to convince her, that she must do this, that she must be safe.

 

What he’s not prepared for is her kiss.

 

It’s as sweet and soft as he remember it, back when they were still young and full of romantic notions, when they walked arm in arm after sunset along the twisty paths of the water gardens, pausing to share confidences and kisses, to make plans for their future. A future they never could have.

 

Arthur has only had one regret, his whole life. And when he pulls Elia closer as she presses her body against his, her arms going around his neck, kissing him again and again — he feels that regret slowly fade.

 

When she finally breaks the kiss, pulling away from him to stare at his face, she has one question. “How?”

 

He smiles and he’s sure the relief is plain on his face. “The ship that brought me here is still in the harbor. The captain’s a good man — Dornish — and he’s been well-paid. We’ll depart tonight after all are abed, and be at Sunspear in a few days time.”

 

“Does Doran know? Oberyn? Did you plan this with them?”

 

“No.” He shakes his head. “This was all my idea. But I can’t imagine they’ll be unhappy to see you.”

 

“No, I can’t imagine that either.” Elia smiles again as she moves away from him, and now Arthur has a regret — he wants her back in his arms. “Well, if we’re leaving tonight, I must prepare.”

 

“Pack lightly, the best you can. Only bring what you and the children will need on the ship. Anything else you need, I’m sure you’ll find waiting for you in the palace.”

 

Elia sighs. “I hate to leave my ladies. And the children’s nurse. But I suppose…”

 

“It should just be us,” Arthur tells her, his voice firm.

 

She nods. “Fine. I understand. But Rhaenys… she has a kitten. She won’t be parted from it.”

 

Arthurs smiles. “Very well. I suppose a kitten won’t be too hard to travel with.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” Elia laughs, and really, he is surprised, at how well she’s taken this, at how quickly she’s come around to his idea. 

 

But perhaps he shouldn’t be. Elia’s been here alone on Dragonstone for months. She was at the tourney at Harrenhal. She knows Rhaegar, and his obsession with his prophecy, perhaps better than anyone else. She’s had time to put all the pieces together for herself — Arthur was just giving her confirmation of what she’s probably suspected. And feared.

 

Elia waves a hand to the door. “You should go now. I need to make preparations, for myself and the children. You shouldn’t be in here with me all night — people will get suspicious.”

 

“Elia…” He’s reluctant to leave her side, even for a moment. There’s no immediate danger, but still. He thinks of what could happen to her, and the fear that goes through him causes him to shiver.

 

“No, you must go.” Her voice is firm, the tone of a princess used to giving commands. She’s already moving around the room, opening drawers and chests, rummaging through all her things. “I’ll be ready when you come for me tonight, I promise. And don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of in each other's company on the ship to Dorne.” She gives him a wry smile and gestures again at the door.

 

“I will be back by midnight,” he promises, and she nods as he leaves the room. He’s reluctant to part from her, it’s true. But she’s correct. There’s all the time in the world in front of them. And he’s waited for her this long. He can wait a little longer.

* * *

                                                                                                    

5.

 

There are still those loyal to her in King's Landing. 

 

Not many, just a few — courtiers and servants with Dornish blood, who remember that Elia Martell is a Princess of Dorne first, not just the wife of Prince Rhaegar — people to whom she granted her favor, people to whom she gifted kindness, people with whom she shared confidences, people who are bound to her one way or another, people who owe her much and more. 

 

This is how she learns of King Aerys' plan in time to make plans of her own. 

 

She will not go to King's Landing, will not let herself and her children be held hostage to the whims of the Mad King.

 

Not when they're already hostage to Rhaegar's madness and his obsession with prophecy.

 

Elia needs to make another plan.

 

~~

 

Elia does what no one expects — she takes the children and slips away in the night, leaving Dragonstone before Aerys' ship, with Queen Rhaella and Viserys onboard, arrives to take her back to King's Landing.

 

It's her only regret, not being able to save Rhaella and Viserys, but she must think of her children first. She must save them and herself, and perhaps she'll be able to help the Queen and the Prince later.

 

There's a boat in the harbor at Dragonstone, captained by a Dornishman, and he's happy to take Princess Elia and her children off the island. 

 

He promises to take them to where they'll be safe.

 

Elia's not sure that she believes there's such a place in the world.

 

~~

 

The ship does not take them Dorne. Which, of course, is where everyone expects to find her and the children. Instead, Elia has the captain sail to the Bay of Crabs, and into Saltpans. The Dornish captain is a good man, loyal to her, and hires a cart to take her and the children along the River Road, at her request.

 

Riverrun is her destination. She knows who she'll find there, and with their help, she can make sure it's her son — not her husband — who will be King in Westeros.

 

~~

 

Her plans don't go off without a hitch — Lords Tully, Arryn, Baratheon, and Stark are all shocked when she arrives at Riverrun, with Aegon in her arms, and Rhaenys by her side. The believe at first that this is a trap planned by Rhaegar and Aerys.

 

It takes some time — weeks — for Elia to convince them it's not. Her cause is helped by Doran, who sends messages pledging Dorne's aid, as long as the northern lords keep Princess Elia and her children safe.

 

But once they reach accord that when Rhaegar is defeated and Aerys deposed, that her son will be king with herself as regent; once they are assured that Doran is sending an army of Dornishmen to join their cause led by Oberyn himself, then Elia is finally able to rest. When the Lords ride out with their armies, to meet Rhaegar in battle, she stands at the gates of Riverrun watching them go. This will be the end of Rhaegar and Aerys, she believes, and Elia has no regrets. They have used her for their own means, and now Elia has turned the tables on them.

 

Now she makes another plan.

 

~~

 

Rhaegar falls at the Trident.

 

When the news reaches her, Elia is sorrowful, if only for the sake of their children. She had never truly loved him, but there was affection shared between them. Still. She is alive and so are their children, and she will not regret that.

 

~~

 

King's Landing falls.

 

She hears of how Jaime Lannister killed King Aerys, and she can only imagine what Aerys had done to drive him to that desperate act. Tywin Lannister takes the city, and before he can take the throne, Lords Arryn and Stark and Baratheon are there, to ensure that the only king in Westeros will be her son, the true King.

 

When she receives the raven from Lord Arryn, she leaves for King's Landing the same day with her children by her side, to take her place on the Iron Throne as Queen Regent.

 

There is still one more part to her plan.

 

~~

 

Once everything is settled in King's Landing, once Aegon has been declared the King, and she the Queen Regent; when Rhaella has returned with Viserys and newborn Daenerys; when Jon Arryn has been named Hand of the King, and Ser Barristan Selmy takes his place in the Kingsguard; then Elia leaves her children with Queen Rhaella, and begins the journey to Dorne.

 

Her brother Oberyn is by her side, and Ned Stark and his men join them. 

 

Her plan is almost at an end.

~~

 

All is confusion when they reach the Tower of Joy, but when Arthur sees Elia, he throws down his sword and tells his brothers to do the same. When Ned Stark rushes into the tower in search of his sister, Arthur rushes to Elia's side.

 

"Your grace!" His eyes are wide and his tone shocked as she dismounts her horse and stands in front of him. "What are you doing here? Are you all right? How did you escape? Where are the children?"

 

Elia laughs. "So many questions, Arthur. The children are fine, and so am I. And I escaped by making a plan."

 

Arthur looks a bit relieved at this, but still shocked. "But what are you doing here? You didn't need to come here, you didn't need to see…" His voice trails off, and he seems to be at a loss in trying to describe this place and what went on here.

 

She shakes her head. "Of course I needed to come here." And despite all that she's been through, the losses they've both suffered, and whatever is waiting for her inside the tower, she can't stop the joy that bubbles up in her heart as she gazes him. "I had to rescue you, didn't I?"

 

                                                                                                    

* * *

Sometimes the knight rescues the princess. Sometimes, though, the princess rescues the knight, and they live happily ever after.


End file.
